The Clearing
by ErynMichelle
Summary: Harmless fluff. Lily and James, possible second chapter as a sequel.


A seventeen year old James Potter walked across the grass, his hazel eyes looking all around. A blue tint could be seen where the moonlight touched upon it. He could hear the whispers of grass behind him and-

"Hey Potter," came a voice from somewhere on top of James, who was now lying on the grass. Thankfully his seeker and flying abilities had taught him how to move, so he has landed face up with the person who tackled him sitting on his stomach.

"You are getting too good at that, Evans. I didn't even hear you until you jumped. Where were you? In the tree?" he asked the petite girl.

"No," she smirked. "I saw you and ran outside to attack you."

"You were running?" he asked in astonishment.

"Of course. I am going to have to be good if I am going to be any use in the order." The girl who was sitting on him was small, her red hair looked deadly in the moonlight, and her bright green eyes gleamed more brightly than most other 17 year olds. She looked down at him and noticed his look of sadness. "Well what are you going to do about it?"

"Lily, Lily, Lily," he shook his head at her, "I'm just going to have to, tickle you!" He smiled and rolled them over, his hands attacking her sides. Lily laughed hard, tears leaking from her eyes.

"James!" she squealed, trying to get him to stop. James didn't pay her any heed and kept tickling her.

After a few minutes, he gave in and let her catch her breath. He looked down at her, her cheeks red with laughter, small trails of tears covered them. Her green eyes were glittering and her breathing was harsh. As Lily's eyes closed lightly and she tried to control her breathing, James pressed his mouth to hers, hard but simple, and kissed her.

He pulled his head back slightly, alarmed at what he had just done. Lily looked at him, shocked.

"Wow…well, I… woah." She stuttered at him, trying to sort out everything that was jumbled inside of her head.

"Yeah…woah," he replied, nodding his head a little ways.

"I had no idea, James," she whispered, looking away from him, bewildered.

"I would like nothing better to say that I didn't, but I think I did," a corner of his mouth lifted in a half smile. Lily let a laugh escape her.

"You think you did? You can think?" she teased him.

"Of course I can think, but can you?" he asked, joking.

"Yes," she answered simply. James smiled, uncertain, but determined not to show it.

"Then we will just have to remedy that, won't we?" And before Lily had time to understand what he meant, he lent forward and pressed his lips to hers again, this time more gentle and slow. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek, and since she did not jerk away, ran his fingers through her hair. He brought his fingers back through her hair, and his fingers itched to play with the top of her ear. He finally complied, and to his surprise, Lily moaned, her mouth opening with her gasp.

He nibbled on her lower lip and sighed, loving the feeling of her warm body beneath him. He brought his other hand to her hip and held her gently, trying not to scare her. He lifted his head slightly and dragged his lips away from hers.

He thought she looked breathtaking. Her lips weren't red an swollen like other girls, but she looked better than anyone else in the world.

"Can you think now?" he asked her cheekily. Lily opened her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Yes, I think a lot."

"That could be good," he mused. "I like it when my girl is smart."

"Oh? Your girl, am I? Just property along with your best quill?" She glared at him playfully, all stuttering and confusion gone.

He smirked back at her, "Oh you know I didn't mean it like that, Lil," he pleaded in his best little kid voice. It was all Lily could do not to laugh. She relented.

"Fine, fine. I suppose I could let it pass just one time. As long as you are a good boy…" she paused for a moment and added, "and as long as you play with my ear again."

"That I can do," he said, and smiled when he stroked the top of her sensitive ear again and Lily closed her eyes, letting out a breath. He could feel her heart beating faster and felt a sense of pride.

"Mmm… so I am not your girl, but I suppose I could compromise and be your girlfriend." She offered.

"How about life partner?" he asked, grinning brighter than the moon.

"Not on your life, Potter."

"Well then…" he sighed, "I guess I will just have to settle for you being my girlfriend." He feigned reluctance.

Lily merely hummed in response and pushed James off of her before laying next to him and placing her head on his chest. She took his hand and put it back to her ear, and his other hand automatically followed to her hip. She looked up at him and kissed him once again, her hand playing with his messy hair.

She finally began to take in her surroundings. They were laying in a circular clearing, surrounded by tall trees with just the stars and moon overhead. She gazed at it all in wonder.

"You know," she whispered, smiling, "I might not mind being your girlfriend so much."


End file.
